


I Live For The Applause

by flickawhip



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber turns to the one girl she needed to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live For The Applause

Tracy had always known that Amber lived to be appreciated and yet, she had never expected to find that the girl was so tense. The girl's mother had been fired from the show and Amber seemed to tense still further. When Amber had arrived on her doorstep, alone and clearly lonely, feeling a little lost. Tracy had come home late, she had been seeing Penny and Seaweed, congratulating them once again on finally moving in together. Amber was in her room by then, Tracy's mum had let her in and the girl had curled up on the bed, falling asleep. 

Tracy had come across Amber curled up on the bed, looking far more innocent than she ever had when she was awake. She had moved to tuck the girl under a blanket, content to wait for the girl to wake up. She wasn't going to wake her. However much she may have disliked Amber and her mother, the girl was clearly tender-hearted and lonely. When, almost a half-hour later, Amber woke, she had sat bolt upright, shivering and glancing around herself, unable to hide how scared she was. Tracy, who had been tidying the mess in her room, had come to her side, settling on the bed, finding herself smiling even as Amber seemed to relax, curling into Tracy. Tracy had pulled Amber closer, kissing her softly, quite ignoring the girl's protest. 

"I know you need to feel appreciated Amber..."

"I feel like..."

"Tinkerbell."

"How did you...?"

"You might not have seen me or spoken to me Amber... but I've seen you, I've heard you...you think just because your mother wouldn't know love from an old handbag that nobody cares about you..."

"How do you..."

Tracy hushed her, kissing her again and moved to stroke a hand through Amber's hair, smiling even as the girl relaxed against her. Kissing had soon turned to touching, stroking and caressing. Amber seemed happy to be touched, to be appreciated. Tracy had known exactly what Amber needed. Love, affection, attention. The two had become close friends after that, Tracy often bringing Amber home with her. Tracy's parents had said nothing, Penny, although she suspected something, had said nothing and the relationship had blossomed. 

Amber seemed to grow slowly more confident and less bothered by appearences. Slowly but surely Amber had begun to admit how she felt. That she needed Tracy's appreciation. That she needed to be touched. Tracy had run a hand through Amber's hair, stroking her hand slowly over Amber's cheek, pulling her closer and kissing her, her hand easing slowly south, pausing to cup, caress and tease Amber's breasts, the small mews of pleasure escaping Amber enough to convince Tracy to go on.


End file.
